No DPA
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. DPA Demostraciones públicas de afecto en la escuela son graciosas. BXE momento entre Edward & Bella sin sentido, tiene lugar al final de Crepúsculo.


**No DPA****  
****N/A:** Así que, esta es mi tercera historia en las pasadas 24 horas. No estoy segura de si eso es triste o no. Mi cerebro se mueve a mil kilómetros por ahora con miles de ideas. No sé porque. Gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado las otras dos. He tenido varios reviews diciéndome que esperaban una historia como esa. No hay problema chicos. Fue un placer. Si están interesados en mis más recientes one-shots, están en mi. Tengo_ Look_ _Alike_ y _Sex Education with Emmett_. ¡Y de hecho hasta tengo fans ahora! ¡Anotación para mí!

**N/T;** sigo con los one-shots xD yy este es de Daddy's Little Cannibal, qien es demasiado graciosa yy una excelente escritora :) traduciré cuatro de sus historias, hasta ahora, tres one-shots, yy una serie de peqeños momentos xD la autora está en mis favoritos, por si qieren entrar y ver su página, ahí están los links de varias de sus otras historias traducidas ((; de verdad sus historias son geniales (:

**Summary:** DPA (Demostraciones públicas de afecto) en la escuela son graciosas. BXE momento entre Edward & Bella sin sentido, tiene lugar al final de Crepúsculo.

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no es nuestro.

**No DPA**

"Mike, aleja esa cámara de mi." Refunfuñé mientras bajaba lentamente de mi troca. Estaba soleado hoy, lo que significaba que Edward estaba afuera "acampando" con su familia. Fruncí el ceño y le eché una mirada de muerte a la radiante bola de calor sobre mi cabeza.

"Vamos Bella, es para un proyecto de clases. Tienes que salir en el video de nuestra generación que estamos haciendo." Dijo sonriéndome.

Los miré a él y a la videocámara. Tuve una mala noche tratando de dormir sin Edward. Le fruncí el ceño al objeto de plástico frente a mí, el botón rojo brillaba mientras estaba grabándome siendo cascarrabias. Puse una sonrisa falsa y mire directamente hacia la cámara de Mike.

"Mike." Dije tan amablemente como pude. "Si no pones esa cámara lejos de mi cara, voy a obligarte a hacerlo."

Suspiró mientras cerraba la ventana de la cámara. Miró alrededor, frunciendo las cejas. ¿Dónde está Edward?" Preguntó.

"Acampando con su familia." Gemí. Odiaba estar lejos de Edward, me hacía sentirme incomoda.

La cara de Mike se iluminó. Quise gruñirle, pero me contuve. Había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con vampiros. Estaba comenzando a actuar como uno.

Mike me encaminó a clases, como hacia siempre que Edward no venía a la escuela. No sabía por qué los chicos se empeñaban en acompañarme a mis clases. Había estado aquí por casi un año, conocía la escuela perfectamente ahora. Y como siempre que Edward no estaba aquí, el día se me pasaba anormalmente lento. Me quedé dormida en todas mis clases y me gané tarea extra en matemáticas. El almuerzo fue lo peor; miré hacia nuestra mesa con un poco de esperanza, desean que estuviera ahí. No estaba. Así que me senté con Jessica y el resto de los chicos.

"Vamos Bella di algo lindo a los chicos de último curso que se irán este año." dijo Mike a mi lado, golpeándome ligeramente el pie. Estaba 'encaminándome' a biología.

Miré a la lente de la cámara, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. "Adiós."

Mike sonrió y continuó caminando conmigo hacia biología. "Ahora has algo sexy Bella."

Gemí y fruncí el ceño. "Mike, he tenido un mal día, déjame en paz, solo por un minuto." supliqué.

Miré hacia la puerta del salón de biología, cuando vi a Edward. Estaba apoyándose en un locker. Mi boca se abrió y chillé. El me sonrió dulcemente y abrió sus brazos. Corrí hacia él, y me atrapó, sin siquiera dar un paso hacia atrás. Sonreí contra su pecho, mientras me apretaba sus fríos brazos a mí alrededor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Grité mientras me alejaba de el. Sonrió y besó mi frente.

"Estaba irritando a mi familia, así que me hicieron volver a casa antes." Rió y me besó ligeramente en los labios. Me ruboricé mientras se alejaba. Casi nunca nos besábamos en la escuela.

"Pero el sol..."

"Está oculto entre las nubes...déjale a Forks eso de estar soleado en la mañana, y nublado en la tarde." Me miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. "Te he extrañado." Susurró. ­

Sonreí, "También te he extrañado."

Besó mi nariz. Y luego miró a Mike, estaba grabándonos. Gemí y rodé los ojos. "¿Mike podrías apagar la cámara por dos segundos?" pregunté.

Mike negó con la cabeza. "Hey Edward te importaría a Bella de nuevo, no pude grabarlo."

Estaba sorprendida de que Mike no lo hubiera grabado, había estado detrás de mi todo el día. Mire a Edward, quien estaba sonriéndome.. "¿Te refieres así?" preguntó.

Contuve un grito sorprendida cuando me dio la vuelta y me puso gentilmente contra el locker. Presionó sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos y le devolví el beso, empujando mi cara hacia él. Estaba ruborizándome fuertemente, sabiendo que Mike estaba grabando esto. Lamió mi labio inferior antes de alejarse. Jadeaba por aire con los ojos bien abiertos. "Wow."

Alguien se aclaró la garganta enseguida de nosotros. Subí la mirada para ver a nuestro profesor de biología mirándonos mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie. Me hubiera intimidado si no hubiera estado ruborizándose. Mike estaba mirándonos con la boca abierta, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que sabia como se sentía. Edward seguía sonriendo como si nada, con sus manos a mis lados.

"Srita. Swan, Sr. Cullen, preferiría que no se liaran en mi pasillo." Salió de la puerta y nos indicó que entráramos al salón con un gesto de su mano.

"Lo siento, es solo que no pude evitarlo." dijo Edward educadamente mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba dentro de la clase. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y estaba bastante segura de que si Edward no estuviera encaminándome a clases ahora mismo, me hubiera quedado parada en mitad del pasillo como idiota.

Tal vez si necesitaba que me encaminaran a clases después de todo.

**Fin.**


End file.
